Brush With Stardom
by JadeRose1
Summary: This is part one of my series with Rose Lindsey. What happens when a teenager still in high school meets someone famous & by chance is offered a chance to live a dream. This is an edited repost of my first FanFiction from 2003. I welcome old & new readers alike to read, enjoy & review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Brush with Stardom**  
Author: JadeRose1  
Originally Published: 05-11-03 to 05-28-03  
Original Chapters: 35, Original Words: 20,431

This was my first FanFic story so please keep flames down. I have decided to do as many other writers have done & go back to re-edit some of my earlier work. The basic story should be the same but there may be added actions or chapters blended together to make for longer chapters but less of them.

I DONOT Own any of the real wrestling personas that may be mentioned in this story. So far the only "characters" I own is Rose/"Jade" Rose, her family & buddies.

Summery: This story will begin with a bit of reality & truth, mixed with ideas of my own imagination. This story in time may have many wrestling personalities in it from different groups, so please don't flame with "Well HE was NEVER IN ."…This is my tale & would like to interact with whoever I wish…Thank you

Background of Rose when story begins: 16, 5'5 long brown hair that already reached her waist, deep brown eyes. Caucasian with Native American decent. Overweight tipping the scales at near 250 pounds. She is the baby of the family only one older sister who is already out of the house.

Matt who Rose keeps referring to is one of her best friends in school. Rose is roughly a year older. He is about as tall as Rose but much thinner with short straggly hair. His two good qualities are he normally means well & he had rich blue eyes. The two of them since they met have been going back & forth trading wrestling stores trying to outdo the other one. Normally Rose seems to "win" as her stories tend to have proof behind them.  
I welcome ALL feedback to this story. If as I make a reference does not make sense please write me to let me know & I will see if I can go back & add foot notes at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

(See Prolog for disclaimer)

The Alarm starts ringing. Moaning at the intrusion on her sleep Rose slowly turns opening her eyes, looking at the time. The clock had just turned 8:30 am.  
Screaming as she jumped out of bed as what the day was finally dawned on her. She was heading downtown for the Slammeet & hopefully will grab a ticket for Slamboree 94 the same day. She loved wrestling but had not followed it for a while due to time. She still tried to keep tabs on her favorites in the two main groups WCW & WWF. She quickly got up, ate & then ran out the door with hardly enough time to even kiss her mom good-bye.

* * *

"YO STEVEN…" A male's voice called from outside knocking on the door. He knocks again as he faintly mumbles something bout being a personal alarm clock. "STEVEN WAKE UP…YOUR GOING TO BE LATE…"

The blanket on the bed begins to moves as Steven Borden sits up looking at the door.  
"I'm up…Rick…one second." Moving from his bed in a pair of silk pants he cracks the door open looking into the hall at one of the Steiner brothers.  
"Tell them I'll be down in a minute…OK? Now keep it down before you wake the rest of the guests."  
"Well if you didn't sleep like a stone I wouldn't need to scream so loud."  
"What ever Ro…" Steven smirks as he decides not to use his real name. "Fine Rick just tell them I'll be right there." Steiner turns heading for the elevator to head down. Steven closed the door heading to get changed for the day.  
"It is a bit warm out so I'll try this…" Steven reached in his case pulling out a Hawaiian shirt & shorts with a pair of sunglasses. Turning he left his room heading for the lobby, He wished a car was not needed as they were not staying that far from where the meet & greet was taking place…but he knew if he asked he would get a warning of how it was for their protection.

* * *

Standing in line waiting to the doors to open she over heard some other fans talking about an activity called "Star Search" where a real WCW personality like Schiavone or Okerlund would interview you as a wrestler or Manager. This got her interest as she always dreamed of becoming a manager some day…namely Sting's. She lightly slipped that she would like to be the manager for the United Powers, when someone informed her that Sting & Davey Boy were no longer tagged up. _'Hmm oh well could still dream.'_ She thought. Feeling someone tap on her shoulder she nearly jumped as she turned her head seeing this older guy staring down at her.  
"Hey Rose…causing trouble again?"

"Oh knock it off Spike & give me a hug already." Spike placed his bag down & bent to give Rose a big bear hug to the point of trying to lift her. Rose fought hard not to scream. As he placed her down she punched him in the arm.

"You want me to kill you for that one Spike…So where's Volcano?"  
"She's home resting & working on our act…"  
"Ok, well the doors are opening I'll see ya around…" Rose began to make her way through the crowd her first stop was the ticket counter. '_SCORE..._' she thought as she got a ticket. Sadly it was on a higher level of the arena, but it was at least on the side so it was closer to the ring than if she got an end seat. Making her way around the place she looked over toward 'Star Search' it was packed. OK she would wait on that. Wandering around she met a few of the older wrestlers & got their autographs. You know normal fan stuff.  
They were making announcements throughout the day when she heard "Now appearing in the Photo area…STING". That perked Rose's ears…you know how some people tend to pick up on keywords…well that name was one of hers. Turning she headed for the opposite side of the hall from where she was luckily just as he was coming out. '_Man he looks different in person…still hot though._' She gave a slight giggle to herself as she moved into the line. Her turn came to stand next to him, He shook her hand. The assistant got ready to snap the photo when he realized he needed to reload.  
"Sorry for the delay…" He told them.  
"No problem." Sting replied.  
"Um…Excuse me Sting? May I make a request?"  
"Sure what is it?" He said offering a tiny smile; this alone almost had her blushing for even having the thought.  
"May I get my photo with me kissing you on the cheek?"  
"Sure no problem." Rose smiled trying not to blush more as they were told the camera was again ready. So they got in position Rose leaning over placing a kiss on his cheek holding it there till the camera flashed. Steven was handed the photo, he signed it & she walked off after a thank you a faint whisper to herself "That will never happen again…"

* * *

Sting's time was up so he waved good-bye & headed behind the curtain to look around this place from behind the scenes. Rose was making her way back to the other side where Star Search was hoping to watch it for a bit before doing it herself. After finding out how much it was she pulled out her money & waited. Her time was next, the woman helping out asked what she wished to do & what her name would be.  
"I wish to be the manager of Sting…and my…my ring name will be JadeRose."  
"OK cool…I'll let them know once they're done with this guy." Just then Rose saw a familiar figure walk past the curtain so she motioned to the woman, who walked over.  
"Yes you forgot something?"  
"No it's not that I just saw Sting go by…you think you could ask if he was free if he could…well join me in the taping?"  
"I'll see what I can do." With a smile the woman turned & slipped behind another curtain, only to return a few seconds later "OK, it's taken care of & you're up…" Rose nodded & headed overm it was Tony Schiavone that would be her interviewer. She tried to calm down as she was more than just a little nervous. They started taping & Tony started asking a few question, like how it felt to be back in Philadelphia, the fans...you know little things. It was then that he announced that Sting was there & asked him to join them. Sting walking out from behind the curtain sent everyone waiting their turn in line into a giant cheer. Tony actually had to motion them to calm down some before he could continue.

"So Stinger…anything you wish to say to your new manager?"  
"Jade…Jade…Jade. Tell me this…Why doesn't the Stinger have a Match at Slamboree?"  
_'OK girl think fast you can do this.'_ Rose worked to keep calm. "Well Sting, you see…You were scheduled to have a match, but it was for the Heavy Weight Championship you had at the time that it was made…but since you lost it at the last pay-per-view against Rude..." Pause for some boos. "You lost the match for tomorrow, but I am currently having the committee review the tapes of your match against Rude…as we ALL know he cheated." Pause for cheers, as Sting pats Rose's back.  
"Well I have a feeling with Jade in my corner…I will once again become the Heavy Weight Champion." Biggest cheers of the whole interview.

"Well there we have it folks, we are out of Time…Sting thank you for your time…and you too JadeRose…The Flower with the stone." The tape stopped, Tony shook Rose's hand as they rewound the tape & handed it to her, Sting had already walked off to return to the hotel.

Rose headed for home, this was one of the best days she could imagine ever happening to her. Once home she saw her mom wasn't there so, she put her stuff from the day down, then made her way up to her room & crashed for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

(See Prolog for disclaimer)

That night back at the hotel Steven was in the gym lifting weights. Granted he wasn't on the card tomorrow, but he still had to get his training in. Worse things have been thrown his way before. Just as he was hitting a good rhythm both Steiner's walked in, one standing on each side of the weight bench looking down at Steven.  
"What you two jokers want?" Steven asked setting the weights down.  
"Hey it ain't us boy." Piped Scott.  
"Ya, Bischoff wants to see you in the conference room upstairs." finished Rick.  
"You two better not be lying…I have no clue what he wishes to see me for, he is too busy with the event tomorrow night." Steven said as he sat up; grabbing his towel he headed out of the gym heading for elevator riding it up to the conference floor.

Steven walked down the hall looking for the one that had a WCW sign attached, he knocked.  
"Come in." Came Bischoff's voice from the other side. Steven pushed the door open stepping in, he looked around the room seeing Bischoff was seated at the end but also in the room were two other officials. Something felt odd about this. "Ah good just the man we were waiting for. Come take a seat."  
Walking over Steven slides into a seat near the end on the side opposite the officials. "I was told you wished to see me…what's up?"  
"How would you like a part in Slammboree tomorrow?"  
"What as a run in? Guest commentator? Guest Referee?"  
"Slow down, slow down…not exactly…Me & the boys upstairs were thinking more along the lines of a match…a Title match depending on how you wish to play your cards."

"Play what cards exactly Eric, after my lost to Rude I am still a fan favorite, but not in the rankings for any shots."  
"This is very true, but you see…we have this new angle for you, here." Eric takes a paper from in front of him & slides it over to Steven who begins to skim it. Then pauses…Steven glances up at Eric with faint confusion to his face, and then looks back down reading the paper again more thoroughly this time.

"Can we really do this Eric?" Steven questions.  
"If you sign the contract we can…" Eric then stood up taking a small stack of paper & walked next to Steven placing them in front of him.  
"As you see your opponent has already signed." Steven looked it over to make sure no special rules or what ever were thrown in & then he signed it, handing it back to Eric. "Well Guess I really need to train then. Is that all for now?"

"Yes you're excused." Standing Steven left the room only to head back down to the gym to train more on the weights as he knew he wouldn't get ring time till the morning. Reaching the gym he saw quite a few of the wrestlers in one corner talking.  
As he opened the door he spoke loud enough to know he was heard by them. "What are you hens cackling about?"  
This caused most of the group to jump. Rick looked over "So what happen, what they say? You get in trouble for something that happened? Hmm?"  
"Oh relax…it was nothing major." Steven said as he made his way back over to the weight bench to work out seeing it was still set with his last weights, as he got down he spoke again sort of joking. "If you hens wish to keep cackling how about you take it elsewhere because some of us need to focus…"

This sent a few grumbles through the group as many of them turned to walk out. Steven over hearing mumbled comments of him having no sense of humor. This nearly caused him to laugh & drop the weights, then he realized he needed to focus. He did still smile though as he could joke with the best of them when he did not need to stay focused…He had not been training for a set match as he was not even on the card till a few moments ago…_'No sense of humor hmmm…'_ He had a feeling many of the 'hens' would be shocked come tomorrow night.

* * *

The alarm was going off in Steven's room for over an hour before he finally turned over looking at the time. He jumped out of the bed, then shutting the alarm he rushed out the door heading for the lobby. Steven couldn't believe that everyone that was heading to the arena did so almost two hours ago.

_'Damn it I knew I should have let someone in on what was up…surprised Bischoff didn't get someone too…Then again it's my own fault for not taking care of it.'_ Turning he walked to the front desk, he leans on it looking for anyone that may be behind it, just then a young woman with red hair come from the back office.  
"May I help you sir?"  
"I hope you can, are there any courtesy drivers free at the moment?" The tone of his voice showed a hint of worry & importance. The woman walked over to the computer punching in a few things. Nodding she picked up the phone talking to someone then look back to him.

"A driver will be here in a moment sir just let him know where you need to go."  
"Thank you greatly Miss…" Looks for her name tag "Julia." Turning he walks for the front doors just as the driver walks up. The driver recognizes who his passenger is but keeps an air of professionalism to him as he opens the door to the car & then they drive off for the arena. Before getting out he tips the driver. "I should be able to get a ride back, but if not I'll call the hotel."  
"No Problem Sir…just have them page the head chauffeur" Turning Steven heads into the arena from the back.  
Making his way to the ring area, he runs right into Bobby Heenan. "Steven what you doing snooping round here? I would have thought you flew out last eve."

"You're the brain & you don't know everything going on…" Steven's voice dripped of sarcasm as he just walked past Bobby heading for the ring area. When he got there four of the guys were already in the ring trading moves & punches. While the rest of the wrestlers sat & talked or paced around. He moved to one of the empty chairs & sat down watching the ring. Just then one of the Nitro Girls came over to sit down next to him.  
As she turned her head looking at him. "What sup Stevie? You look so serious…"  
"It's nothing, just didn't get much rest & I was hoping to get some ring time in for tonight"

"Tonight? Steven you're not on the card last I checked…"  
"It was just added last night."  
"Oh I see…OK, well if you're that tired just try to close your eyes & I will let you know when there is room for you to join a session."  
"Cool, thanks." Steven tilted his head back falling asleep, not only was he a deep sleeper but he had learned to sleep almost anywhere. Topaz then got out of her seat & began to walk towards a group that consisted of The Armstrongs & Johnny B. Badd.  
" 'Scuse me…gentlemen"

Johnny was the first to look in her direction offering a faint whistle. "Yes miz sweet Topaz."  
"Well first off Johnny stop ogling, but I mainly came over to ask if you boys need an extra for your sparring set?" This sent chuckles between the Armstrong boys, Topaz looking over at them her eyes narrowed slightly, still trying to act the lady as Johnny replied.  
"You wish to tangle with the big boys sweet Topaz? I wouldn't advise it you may accidentally hurt that sweet face." This now caused the dagger like gaze to look at Johnny.  
"I was asking for Borden not ME…Anyways if I ever got in the ring with you Johnny I think you would need to worry bout YOUR OWN pretty face." Topaz offering a very light smile though she meant what she said…for a flamboyant man in the ring he sure flirted when the cameras were not on. Johnny turned back around to talk to the other two then looked back to her.  
"Sure thing sweet thing he can join our lil group for today. Just as soon as we're up we'll grab him…He seems a bit beat already." Topaz nodded as she turned to walk off.

* * *

Noon came rolling around with a knock on Rose's door. "Yes?"  
"Rose, phone call for you." Rolling over she hit the speakerphone on her table.  
"GOT IT MOM…" She yells before hearing her mom hang up. "Ello Rose here…"  
_"Yo Rosie…so was yesterday cool or was it as lame as I thought it would be?"_  
"It was beyond cool Matt, I think I have our little contest beat…what happened is so cool it would beat both out prior stories"  
_"Yours may have been stories, but MINE were real I really am related to Sha…."_  
She cuts him off. "Matt I don't want to hear it, you keep making claims but never produce the photos you claim to have…While in this case I have PROOF…I met Steve Borden yesterday…"  
Now it was Matt's turn to cut her off. _"BIG Deal Rosie."_  
"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?…and you know I hate when you call me Rosie…As I was trying to say…I met him, got a photo of me kissing him…oh also a video of me & him being interviewed where I act as his manager."  
_"Ya ya…right whatever…as you said act, it will never happen. Keep dreaming."_  
"Whatever Matt, I'll talk to you Monday in school I have to get ready to head down town…Look for me on TV."  
_"YOU little Bi…never mind…have fun."_ The phone call ended.

Rose slipped from her bed heading for the shower. As she allowed the hot water to wash over her, her mind kept going over yesterday. Then she started daydreaming of what it would be like to really live her dream as a manager. She knew her main problems was she was too young to manage and all the wrestlers she would love to manage were all good guys & good wrestlers rarely had managers. Then there was also the fact she was larger then most female wrestling talent, she never saw herself as eye candy material.

She knew it was no big deal…From hanging around with 'local' wrestlers on & off for a few years already she knew that many heels off-screen were actually quite nice…Then again she also knew some 'good guys' that were on total ego trip away from the ring. Shaking her mind back to the here & now she shut the water off grabbing a towel she stepped out & left the bathroom heading back to her bedroom.

Opening her closet she looked over what to wear that evening…being so far back from the ring she doubt she would need to worry about really being seen, she just said that to 'jerk Matt's chain'. She pulled out a black t-shirt with meshing over it & a pair of black leggings...oh ya she would totally be invisible in the arena, she didn't care she just wanted to have a good time. 5pm arrived, she grabbed her purse & camera, just as she was ready to head out her mom stopped her.  
"When is it over?"  
"Um I don't know…they're normally about three hours long so I guess around 10…I'll be lucky if I get home by midnight…"  
"On a School night?! If I knew that I doubt I would've let you go, but since you already have your ticket…I'll send your father down to pick you up outside…I know it will take you a while to get out…He'll wait."  
"OK fine mom…love ya." Rose kissed her then headed out the door again & for the bus stop to take her to the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

(See Pro-log for disclaimer)

It's almost 7 PM…almost time to go on the air. Some of the wrestlers walked around backstage, others were seated by the monitors watching the action taking place before the televised version starts. It looked like a nearly sold out crowd. Most of the show went as planned so far. They had just started the introductions of the legends. Steven got up & started pacing backstage. He was dressed in a suit & wearing sunglasses, he was looking almost like a caged animal fighting to get out. Luger walked towards him, he stepped in front of him placing his hands on Sting's shoulders. Of course this caused Sting to stop in his tracks.  
"Steve what is it…I rarely seen you this tense." A stagehand comes over to them.  
"Sting sir...you're up."  
"You'll see in a few moments Lex." Sting calmly told him as he turned heading for the entrance ramp to await his queue.

In the arena the legends just left. The Announcer just was getting ready to call the next match when Bischoff comes out past Sting from the back a microphone in his hand as he makes his way to the ring.  
"Excuse me everyone…before we go on with the next match, I wish to make a little announcement…Just a moment of your time." He was in the ring at this point. "First off I need to bring someone else out here…the one, the only…the man…STING."

Cheer erupts throughout the crowd. As Sting's music starts up he walks out from the back. Rose's eyes widened wondering what was going on. As the cheers begin to calm down some, there was still murmurs running through out the crowd that kind of voiced what Rose was thinking. Bischoff starts again.  
"Well Sting, I called you out here tonight because I wished to correct a great mistake that was done to you when you faced the Ravishing One."  
Boos & hisses spread through the lower level of the arena. Rose was just leaning on the seat in front of her just trying to listen. Luckily it was empty so she was not bothering anyone. Plus she could sit & still see what was going on. Sting just stood there listening to Bischoff as he went on.

"Well the commissioner & the rest of the match committee decided to review the tapes of the match…After much consideration & the following proof…" Bischoff motions to the main screen where of course everyone looks to see the title match between String & Ravishing Rick Rude, right at the point where Rude runs The Stinger into the stairs & then the pin where Rude had a firm grip on Stings tights for the pin. The video then fades, with Sting & the audience now focusing back at Bischoff.

"Well Sting as you and everyone clearly saw Rude cheated. He has been disqualified. So Sting…" Bischoff walks to the side of the ring, where an assistant hands him the belt as he walks back toward Sting. As he holds the belt out. "With our apologies we would like to recrown you the WCW Heavyweight Champion." The crowd goes wild over this, Rose was among them. _'There is no way this is really happening…'_ She thought she had to still be dreaming…but no, it was real as she watched Sting motion to the crowd causing them to calm some waiting to hear Sting reply to the apology.  
"Eric…I don't deserve the title back…but I do deserve to fight for it tonight in a match…"

"OK…fine…if your gear is here head back & get ready…your opponent tonight will be…Vader." Sting turned & walked out of the ring heading for the back, he headed directly for his locker room.  
Opening the door Lex was already inside waiting. "So that was the big surprise? You knew you were getting called out & if you played things right you would fight Vader tonight?"  
"That's bout what it breaks down to…it was that or the cheap way out , just take the belt & refuse a match tonight…But that wouldn't have been right to the fans. They paid for a title match & they will get one." Walking over he grabs a garment bag from a hook & walks into the next room closing the door as he began to change.

"Steven you're nuts…I know you had almost no training for this and we both know Vader is a bully in & out of the ring. He won't care about angles or anything else…He was meant to win against Rude tonight. Something is fishy about this, just be careful OK?"  
"Ya sure Lex you got my word on that…" Steven walks out & over to a mirror grabbing out his case & begin to apply his face paint.

Back out in the arena the next match had already started, Steve Austin Vs Johnny B. Badd, but Rose could not focus on that. Her mind was too focused on what had just happened…was this possible? Reaching in her purse she pulled out a small pad of paper & began writing something. She got a few lines down then stopped, reading it back to herself she knew she sounded like an obsessed fan or something, shaking her head she closed the pad putting it away then focused back to watching the matches.

Backstage Sting was pacing in his dressing room, more to psyche himself up then from nerves…he has been thrown curve balls before…and just like any other he would handle it like a professional. Ever few moments he would look over at the monitor that was in the room just to see where they were in the card. Time passed & the 'Broad Street Bully' match had just ended, which was his queue. He left the locker room area heading to the entrance ramp. His timing was perfect, no need to wait & be distracted. He barely saw Vader & Harley Race from the corner of his eye as his music was keyed up, he walked out & into the ring with the normal pageantry that he was known for , but also known for a main event. He then leaned in his corner for the ref to check him over…they then announced Vader's entrance.

Rose moved in her seat just to get more focused, she didn't want to miss a second of this. _'What the…no it can't be…or can it?'_ She focused right on the corner Sting was in as they were waiting for the match to begin. _'Oh Man…'_ She thought to herself seeing her seat lined up perfectly with his corner… OK granted she wasn't physically in his corner…but location wise she couldn't have been any better lined up…the bell rang & this jarred her thoughts back to the center of the ring as the action began. Rose soon got wrapped up in the cheering & booing with everyone else in the place.

The match began with both men circling each other. After a few moments sadly Vader gained the upper hand of the match & held it for most of the time. It was only near the end that the tide of battle turned in The Stinger's favor. Nearly fifteen minutes passed when the bell finally rung with Sting scoring a win over the big man, Vader. This sent most of the arena into grand cheers, except for a few strong Vader fans & oddly Rose. She was just watching in her seat. She then took out her pad of paper & finished writing the letter she began to write earlier in the night…she just hoped it was legible as she was rushing to get it done. She then got up & rushed down to the lower level till she reached a security guard.

"Um…excuse me?" She called out causing the guard looked over to her  
"Yes?"  
"Is there any way I can get a letter to one of the wrestlers…it is kind of important." He thought sure it was…almost any fan letter is important to the fan.  
"Sure thing kid…I'll deliver it for you…Who is it for?" He walks over taking the small letter from Rose.  
"It is for Sting."  
"OK I'll see what I can do." Rose smiled & left to find her ride home.  
A part of her had a feeling nothing would come of the letter…That is if Sting ever even got it' she doubted she would ever know.


	5. Chapter 5

(See Pro-log for disclaimer)

The school halls were slowly thinning out as students were getting to their classes. As normal Rose was running behind, but luckily homeroom teachers were a little lenient when it came to business students getting to class on time. Hearing footsteps moving towards her quickly she sidestepped just in time to see someone slam headfirst into her locker. Matt stumbled back rubbing his face. "DAMN YOU…how do you always dodge me?"  
"Well I have always had keen senses…some even joke almost a sixth sense. So why are you trying to tackle me this time?"  
"Like you don't know? What happened last night? OK granted I saw it & everything on TV…But what was that junk with the video reply? To my knowledge they never did that before. Was your interview scripted?" He asked as he gave her back her voice recorder that had a dubbed copy of the audio from the interview.  
"Not one word of it Matt…it was all ad lib." Rose grabs her books & recorder shutting the locker, she is just glad the fool didn't dent any of the metal.  
"Trust me I was as shocked as you were…That is not all though…" They walk off down the hall for their respected homerooms. Rose filled him in about the rest as they walked.

* * *

Some of the wrestlers stayed behind at the hotel for an extra day as the next nights events were only across the bridge in NJ. A few were swimming in the indoor pool, others were in the hot tub. Steven was sitting in his room by the patio doors looking out; it wasn't much of a view, but it was just a way to relax to help get a few random thoughts in order when there was a knock on the door. The piece of paper that was in his hand got placed on the table as he stood up walking over. He opened the door just a crack to see who it was before opening it the rest of the way.

"Hello Eric…I thought you went with the first group. If anyone should be staying near the arena it's you." Steven told him as he moved to allow him to enter.  
"Well, we needed to talk first." Eric told him as he moved past.  
"OK sure what's on your mind boss?" Steven walks over to sit by the desk offering the more comfortable seat to Bischoff.  
"Well…hmm…I was wondering if you remember anything that girl said to you on Saturday. You know something that may be a clue of who she is?"  
"No, not rea…actually I do have some information. Why?"  
"Come on Steven you must admit that was a pretty cool angle she came up with…I & doubt she even knew she did it." Eric stood up looking out the patio doors. "Many fans are still clueless to how much our work is planned out? I have even over heard debates where some fan believe it is all real? Don't get me wrong I know many injuries are real, but still?"

Steven nods as he walks over taking the letter from the table handing it to Eric.  
"This was given to me after the event last evening by a member of security." Eric takes the letter & begins to read it.  
"So she did get there…interesting. Well we have no way to confirm this one part, but I doubt a fan would lie bout something so small in my opinion."  
"I doubt she felt it was a small factor. I am sure she is more then just a little shocked at some chance luck events. In some ways so am I. OK, yes she created a great angle, but honestly what are the chances that of all the seats in that place she would be in a proper one for that? "

"Well she does have some other information in this letter. What do you plan to do with it?"  
"I was debating following through with the request." Eric placed the letter on the table, a small second piece of paper inside of it. he turned patting Steven's shoulder as he head for the door to walk out.  
"That sounds like a good idea to me, she deserves that much." The door closes behind him. Steven moves to lay on the bed just to rest his eyes for a bit as he knew he had a few hours before he could do anything anyways.

* * *

School had just let out & Rose rushed for the bus sliding into one of the seats. She hears a few familiar voices running for the bus they got on just before the driver closed the doors heading out. Seeing her Matt & a few of the other members of their group took seats around her.

"Ok Rose why the rush…I thought we were all studying at your place this afternoon…you trying to bail on us." Matt asked.  
"No, no it's not that…you would think I was nuts so just drop it. I just have stuff on my mind."  
"Ya like The Stinger." Remarked Krys one of the girls of the group.  
"Oh knock it off your just jealous you didn't have the idea first."  
"YA ya what ever…Jade…" Rose just rolled her eyes focusing back on the ride till it was time for her stop. She pulled the cord & got up, rest of the group following her off & down the street to her place. Opening the door they went in, rest of them taking seats as she went to find her mom. There was no sign of her so she must not of been home yet from work so she went to the kitchen to get some drinks setting them on the dinning room table with glasses for everyone.  
"Drink are out if anyone wants any…"  
"Rum" One guy Rich calls out.  
"Vodka" Yelled Matt.  
"Gin & Tonic" Called Steve.  
"Long Island?" Was Krys' response to the flurry of joking replies.

"NO…Just soda" Moans & groans came from the group as they came to get some soda when the phone rang. Rose running over to grab it.  
"Ello…yes speaking…u-hum…this is a joke right?...oh my…how long?...Yes I am sure it will be ok, just one thing, I currently have some company over…wow…ok, yes of course…that was in the info wasn't it?...yes that is the real one…how will I know when it gets here?...ok…well five including me…well kind of…ok…bye."  
Hanging up the phone Rose looked like she was in a bit of shock, but she quickly regains her composure. "Well Rose…who was on the phone" Piped up the smaller girl Krys that mocked her on the bus. A smile crossed Rose's lips.  
"I suggest you all make calls home to see if you can stay out late tonight…"  
"Why what's up?" Rich asked.  
"Lets just say we scored seats for Nitro in NJ tonight…" She turns leaving the room heading for her room rest of the group runs to the bottom of the steps Matt yelling up what other are saying.  
"How we all getting there & who got the tickets?"  
"We have a ride coming & a friend…Now go make your calls. Tell them you'll be dropped off at home." Returned Rose's voice from upstairs as she began going through her closet. She recognized the voice on the other end of the phone she just wasn't going to tell them who the friend was yet.

* * *

Hanging up the phone Steven paged the front desk to send up a bellhop to help with some of the bags. They were taken down & got loaded into a town car while he checked out. Getting in they took off heading for the NJ Arena. The two letters in his hand, one from the girl that seemed to of turned at least part of wrestling on its ear & the letter from Eric Bischoff with the added instructions concerning if he did call her, which he did. Folding them both he placed them in his carry bag that he still had over his shoulder when he left the hotel, he then turned looking out the window as he made his way to NJ.

* * *

Rose made her way back down stairs. She realized that not much studying got done & it was sliding closer to 5 pm. She tried not to get nervous…She wasn't even sure why she was. It isn't like she hasn't been around celebrities before. Rest of her friends wondering what the big surprise was. Rose was dressed in a rich purple blouse & long black gauze skirt, a rarity for her to be in a skirt…but she still had her sneakers on…oh well at least she tried to look nice when the bell rang. Walking she opened it looking out. The man at the door bowed lightly as he removed his hat…he was expecting someone older to answer.  
"I am here to pick up Miss Jade & her guests"  
"Well…I am Miss Jade" It felt odd her saying it but she knew he had to of meant her…You could tell the man was a little shocked he was sent to pick up a "kid".  
"Guys the ride is here…" The four other people came following out passed her & the diver, then Rose grabbed her purse & shut the door locking it she had already left a note for her parents. The driver escorted them towards the limo parked just down the block that was already being eyed by some people on the block. The driver opened the door & everyone piled in Rose & Matt sat on the side that back the front seats as the other three sat on the other side. The door shut they headed off. The driver's voice came from a small speaker in the back.  
"Miss Jade…in the compartment to your left is an envelope I was instructed to give you." Rose reached over taking the nice size envelope & opens it. Inside was a letter, five tickets & five back stage passes one was an all Access with her "stage" name on it. Taking it she begins to read the letter to herself…but as she does she is still aware enough to keep the passes out of Matt's grip & the letter away from his eyes.  
"Hey no fair Rose…Let me see." He faintly whined.  
"If you were meant to would have been addressed to you". Finishing she folds the letter placing it in her purse she then passes out the tickets to everyone along with the standard passes, being careful not to accidental hand the special pass to someone. Once at the arena the limo pulls round the back & the driver lets them out then leaves.  
"Ok which way now? We still have an hour before the doors even open…which way do we even go?"  
"You guys are clueless" Smirked Rose as she turned heading for the back door marked for personnel only, of course everyone tried to stop her, when all she did was tap her pass…'_oh ya…duh' _they all sort of thought in one way or another following her. She knocked on the door & waited, security opened it looking down at the small group, figuring it was just autograph hounds or something…he then look to see the pass clipped to Rose's blouse. He asked to see it and she handed it over, taking a small light of some kind he shined it on the pass that illuminated some sort of watermark embedded into it. Handing it back she was waved through, each member of the group soon after.  
"OK well at least we are in…try not to get into anything…And if you run into anyone TRY to be nice & not all star struck?" They all agreed & headed off in the same direction except for Rose that stayed where she was looking trying to plan where she was heading instead of just wandering lost back stage.  
Before she could take a step a hand grabbed her from behind that nearly made her jump out of her skin, she didn't hear anyone approach her & the area was empty except for the guard.


	6. Chapter 6

(See Pro-log for disclaimer)

"Whoa, calm down I didn't mean to scare you." Rose knew the voice already…she had heard it enough over the last few days, it quickly eased her mind as she turned looking up to him as she just about came up to his shoulder.  
"Um…Nice to see you again. Thanks for the tickets & Passes…" She was nervous & froze as she wasn't sure how to address him. He tried not to laugh as he could tell she was grasping for the right words.  
"Do you know my real name?" She just nodded, her lost for words was strange for her. Why was she so nervous?  
"OK then…You can call me by my first name most of the time…It's just normally before a match if I am already dressed…Then call me Sting."  
"Um OK…Steven." The words felt odd to say…not only was he an adult, but also kind of a role model to her, a key to a dream. He offered a playful smile as he motioned in a direction & they began to walk.

"Don't worry I am sure it will be easier to call me that in time…Speaking of calling people…You want to be called Jade or Rose around here?"  
"Well…It's not like I really have my dream job…So I don't think I earned the right to use JadeRose yet."  
"Ok Rose, if you really feel that way. Well I have someone I want you to meet, he's right in here." Reaching a door marked office. He pushes the door open letting her enter first. Behind the desk is sitting Eric Bischoff. Standing from his seat he walked over extending his hand. Rose looked briefly before giving it a firm shake. The door closes behind Steven & Bischoff offers them both a seat as he moves to sit back behind the desk.  
"It is nice to meet you Ja…"  
"Just Rose please sir."  
"Well sir is it…I see you have been shown how to show respect for superiors."  
"Just common courtesy Mr. Bischoff" She believed he did use his real name she didn't have the trouble addressing him as she did Steven and Bischoff made no effort to change how he was addressed.  
"Well you are a bit young aren't you? What are you 13 maybe 14…"  
"No sir actually I am 16…and a Jr. in High School"  
"Really, could have fooled me…guess that explains the great mind you seem to have…hmm 16 that is old enough to work at least part time isn't it?"  
"Yes sir." Bischoff's mind was already working & Steven could see it too, what was he up to now? Sadly he noticed the time, standing he excused himself from the conversation…not like he was a big part of it anyways.

"Well I need to get ready…you take good care of my good luck charm Eric…Nothing better happen to her." Even with a smile on Steven's lips that last part nearly sounded like a threat. He left the room not even waiting for a reply…Rose tried not to shift in her seat now more than just a little nervous. Was he joking with Bischoff…He had to of been…he wouldn't of left her alone if he thought she was really in danger. Her cheeks became slightly redder though when he called her his good luck charm. Luckily Bischoff was planning on taking good care of her, hence why he gave her that special pass. When he began to talk it shook her out of her daze.  
"Well Rose, you're a Jr in High School. Any plans for College?"  
"No sir none as of yet…Lets just say I am not the best in books departments…well except business & drama. It seems the cost is also a bit out of my reach."  
"Hmmm and would you like to work in this field maybe?"  
This redirected her focus on him which she was losing for some reason. "Well sir I believe it would be an interesting job what ever it was…I know it takes a lot of training even for attendants."  
"You nearly read my mind…you have one year of school left. How about during the school year you attend any shows you can in a set area? A car will be provided for you along with your pay, then during the summer if you can convince your parents you can come travel with us. Boarding, meals & travel covered…but not much in extra cash, at least while you're an attendant."  
"If they agree it is a deal Sir."

Just as Eric was getting ready to hand something to Rose there was a large crash outside…She already had a bad feeling before the door even opened. One of the jobbers rushed in breathing hard. Bischoff looked at the guy and you could just tell he was not happy.  
"What's going on…" He faintly snapped at the man since he interrupted a meeting.  
"Some kids got into the Steiner's locker room & took Rick's headgear. We are trying to chase them down."  
"Rose…STAY here" Bischoff followed the wrestler out. _'Oh great this is all I need. I can't take them anywhere…if they cost me this chance…I am going to skin them all alive.'  
_  
Just then the door busted open again, hard this time as her 4 friends piled into the room. Closing the door they all begin to chuckle. Rose got out of her seat quietly behind them, the missing headgear clutched in Matt's hand. A low growl to her as she yelled. "WHAT IN HELLS BLAZES ARE YOU FOUR DOING!?" If any of the group had lungs to them she did…her pissed off voice caused them all to freeze looking behind them at Rose. Shooting daggers didn't even begin to describe the look in her eyes.  
"Whoa Rose chill…what's the big deal we are just having fun…they need to loosen up some." Matt tried to tell her.  
"Do you four want to get thrown out & maybe me with you...and cost me…well never mind." Rose turned with a sigh walking back to where she was seated, but before she sat down she glanced over at the paper that sat on the desk reading it over…pretty much everything he said was already stated there…all that lacked was four signatures…she slumped in chair, what a waste now.

Just then the handle began to turn. The four friends looked at each other & quickly ran trying to huddle behind the desk. A sigh boarding on a low almost growl from Rose.  
"Will you knock it off or you'll get me in trouble to."  
"Who Rose?" She turned her head looking at the door, a smile mixed with a disappointment of her friends that was in her eyes as she motioned towards the desk. You could hear the leather hitting the floor as he walked over then peered over the desk at them.

"SO…You four are the trouble makers hmmm? I'll try to make you all a deal…Turn the gear over, AND your passes…Then get to the arena floor & enjoy the warm-ups, but cause anymore trouble & I will HAVE to throw you all out." All four nodded standing up, Matt handed over the headgear & in turn they each turned over they backstage access. Sting placed the items on Bischoff's desk & began to lead them out. Sting stopped looking towards Rose.  
"I'll let the boss know I took care of it…" Rose just nodded still unsure what her fate was in this mess. A few moments alone in silence just allowed her worry build more then the door opened, Bischoff entering with Rick Steiner close behind. Walking over Rick took his gear off the desk.  
"You should have tossed them out…"  
"Calm down looks like there was no harm done to it…Besides the run did you some good." Laughed Bischoff before looking over seeing Rose was still in her seat, in a bit of a daze.

"Besides Rick…I had to give them a tiny bit of slack…they are just kids & I hope friends to our newest ring assistant & booker." Rick Steiner looking over, you could already tell he still was not pleased.  
"Eric you must be joking…she is just a kid herself, I doubt she could really pull off either job, ok…MAYBE she could carry robes & props back…but not all assistant duties…And a booker? Doubt she holds anything creative…"

Rose tried to hold her temper in check, one thing she was not always good at, but felt she may of still been in hot water cause of her friend's little stunt. She just took a slow calming breath slowly shifting her gaze between the two men…Not only was she not happy at what Rick had said, she also disliked the fact he pretty much talked as if she was not even there. Maybe Eric could feel the tension in the air for as he spoke he seemed to faintly look at her as he was mainly speaking to Rick.  
"Ok now, just calm down & relax. I have a feeling in time Rose here might surprise you…ok granted she will need some training, I am sure in all assistant duties…Now as for her not having skill as a booker…well, She had already given us one of the newest angles we ever heard of & we already used it."  
"What? What great angle did she have to offer?"  
"The whole thing with Borden last night…the video tape…the vacancy of the title."  
"You telling me this…this…child came up with that?!"  
"Yes that was ROSE'S idea…and from the way I saw it, it was quite a good idea thought up in an instant."  
"How so…I am sure some fans think up ideas for a long time of what they would like to see."  
"Follow me & I'll show you…Rose please excuse us a few more moments." Rose just nodded as the two men left the room, Rick's headgear taken with them. Finally Rose relaxed a bit as he actually said he was still hopping she would take the job. A few moments later the door opened, Rose looking to see who it was. She saw a man stood there. He didn't look like a wrestler so maybe he worked behind the scenes as he did have a working pass on.  
"Excuse me miss? Mr. Bischoff apologized for the delay, but they are about to open the doors & he would like for you to be in your seat so no one sees you come from the back. Please follow me." Rose stood up & followed the man through the back being lead to her seat, the rest of the group already there. He then informed them to wait in their seats till after the show & they would be escorted to their car…well except for Rose as she had some unfinished business. He then turned & headed for the back. The group began to hear voices of the fan fill in around them. About 10 minutes passed when the show began…well the pre-show. The few matches they had before the show goes live.

Things went off without a hitch or so she thought…most of the matches tame. Sting came out for an interview, of course with a few challengers fighting over who should get first shot at the newly crowned champion. After the show ended & the arena emptied for the most part two people walked over to where the group sat as instructed. Steven dressed in jeans & a t-shirt as well as the man who directed Rose to her seat before. All five of them stood.  
"Rose I will need you to come back stage for a few moments, rest of you will be taken out to your ride…you will catch up with Rose later." Steven informed the group.


	7. Chapter 7

(See Pro-log for disclaimer)

Rose nodded & followed Steven out of the area & headed for the back. Reaching the office again he knocked. After being told to enter he opened the door allowing Rose to enter first. She nearly stopped seeing her mother of all people sitting in the office talking to Eric Bischoff, her face red with embarrassment just trying to imagine what the two of them were talking about. Eric rose from his seat motioning to a couple of chairs. Rose sat in the one next to her mother; Steven sat on the other side of her.  
"Well first off Rose you can relax…We contacted your mother because your age & the strange arrangement we wish to make, we felt it was in best interest that your contract also holds a guardians signature as well…we have only been talking about that the whole time. If you're ready we can get on with this & send you both on your way, as I am sure you both have an early day ahead of you." Rose just offered a tiny nod the redness fading from her cheeks. Bischoff took a pen from his desk handing it & the contract she saw earlier to her. She quickly read over the few pages…it covered most of what was talked about earlier, even included if something happens to keep her from the shows due to school. Then she noticed the term of the contract she looked up.  
"Two years?"  
"Yes till you're eighteen, then we will see bout setting you with a longer one." She givesa light smile liking that answer, she signed the contract on the top line then handed it over to her mom as the second space was marked for her guardian. Her mother then read it herself, making sure her child wasn't rushing into anything stupid. Hoping this was a wise choice she signed it then placed it back on Bischoff's desk. Turning the paper around he added his to it.

"Good…now I just have to see if I can get this pass the big guys upstairs & I will be in contact. If all goes well you should be able to begin training in a month. Steven please escort these two ladies home & I will see you on the plane in the morning. Good evening to you both & good luck "Jade"."  
Steven nodded as he stood up, as did Rose & her mother heading for the loading dock where a luxury car was waiting for them. Rose & her mother got in the back while Steven rode upfront with the driver. The ride home was quite. When they got dropped off Steven got out of the car for a second to give Rose a hug a faint whisper.  
"You gave me a kiss…only right to throw a hug in." He then got in the car & it drove off. Heading for the front door her mother unlocked it & they head in. Locking up they then headed for bed. Rose hoped her mom didn't notice her blushing when Steven hugged her.  
"Finally going to live your dream hmm kid?"  
"Night mom" Rose quickly tried brushing the comment off.

* * *

Rose was sitting down in the cafeteria before her first class, flipping through a few older wrestling magazines. She was skimming over a few pages when she had a feeling she better move, she ducked to the side sliding at the same time to avoid a slap to the back of the head. She turned her head to look at the source of the threat. "YO Steph, what's your problem?"  
A large girl maybe close to Rose's size if not even bigger stood there fire in her eyes as she swiped the magazines off the table chuckling coldly, but very briefly. "I heard you been saying shit about me girl. You better knock it off or…" Her foot came down to scrunch the papers into the ground. "It will be you face under my foot next time" Stephanie turned walking out of the room.

Rose got up and began to gather the remains of her stuff as Matt walked in. He came over to help her; Rose just looked up at him."I can get them myself…you don't want your 'Buddy' seeing you helping me." Faint disgust to her voice as she got up stuffing the pages into her bag sitting down resting her head in her hands. Matt just sat on the edge of the table.  
"Hey Rosie calm down. I am sure she is all talk anyways. She has been trying to get under you skin since…what almost three months?"  
"Ya ever since she found out we have almost matching colored dresses for the prom. I still can't believe your going as her date…"  
"Well she is still my friend, she needed one & you told me you already had one. That guy Jay right? Hey maybe with me as her date I can try to make sure she doesn't start anything."

Rose stood as the bell rang. "Ya maybe…well time for my business class, see you later." She turned heading for the stairs to head for class. Most of the rest of the day was uneventful till getting ready for the ride home. As she was getting ready to close her locker a hand grabbed her wrist. the other person squeezed it till she let out a faint wince as her hand let go of the locker. That was when she was turned only to be pinned by both shoulders to the locker next to hers. Stephanie's eyes looking into hers, a smirk across her face.  
"Better watch it Lil miss…spread nasty rumors & it could get nasty for you."  
"What rumors Steph?"  
"Oh don't play dumb…then again it might not be playing."  
"Just let me go & tell me what is going on, I don't want to fight you." Rose tried to keep her cool. She didn't raise her voice at all while trying to deal with Stephanie.  
"You mean you CAN'T fight me…well fight & win anyways." OK that did it Rose did not take physical threats or challenges lightly. She could handle verbal taunts, but everything had limits. Closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. She tried to reach up the best she could and she managed to swing her arms over Stephanie's getting her to break the hold on her shoulders only to grip Stephanie by her but a little different. Some how she dropped the big girl to her knees. She hit a nerve or something as she opened her eyes looking down at her.  
Her tone dropped slightly as she spoke. "I don't fight because it rarely solves anything…Not because I can't…" She gave Stephanie's shoulders one last little squeeze before she grabbed her bag, closed her locker & walked off.

* * *

The next almost month was uneventful for the most part, Rose did the best she could just to steer clear of Stephanie's war path. Matt & a few other people were over Rose's house getting snacks & drinks ready in the living room for the PPV that night.  
"OK everyone where the cash?" Rose chuckles while everyone else groaned. Matt looking over.  
"OK knock it off Miss Moneybags."  
"OK Matt enough…I still haven't heard anything yet." Her voice faintly depressed as she moved to sit on the love seat curling her legs up.  
"Hey Rosie…" Rose grabbed a pillow near her & tossed it at Matt's head "HEY…sorry…Rose. I am sorry I was only joking bout the money bags thing. I am sure you will hear soon."  
"Maybe..." The phone rings Rose reaches to pick it up.  
"Ello…Is that my nickname with you?…They never contracted me…" She pulls the phone away from her ear just in time for a few yells to be heard. The other people in the room can tell it was at least a guy's voice. As the volume lowers back to normal she puts it back to her ear. "You know you can be loud at times…Yes, I have a few friends over…of course… OK I won't, just be careful OK I'll be waiting for it…Bye." She hung up the phone & got up heading to the kitchen to help grab a few more things. Getting close to the start time she sat down not saying a word the whole time about the call. She just had one of those 'I have a secret looks'.

* * *

Hanging up the phone on his end Steven gives a faint shake of his head.  
"Stinger you just had to speak to your good luck charm hmm." Turning his head he sees a smirking Lex.  
"Oh just stuff it…we have a match to get ready for. I can't believe I have the championship, yet they are placing us in a tag match tonight. it makes no sense."  
"It's called both Vader & Rude want your blood." Lex walks over patting Sting on the shoulder. "But WCW isn't dumb enough to throw you in a handicap match with those two dogs, champ or not that would almost be anyone's death warrant with how much they hate you right now. The company's golden child."  
"Well least you'll watch my back, better you then someone I would need to worry about turning on me."

* * *

Rose sat on the love-seat claiming it as her personal space. Matt & Krys were claiming the sofa, Rich & his brother sat on the floor. Even on the floor Rich kept blocking Matt's view.  
"YO Down in front…"  
"Knock it off." Rich tried to warn him.  
"Or you what…height isn't everything."  
"I can out fight you any day."  
"ENOUGH" Commented Krys & Rose in unison.  
"He started it" Whined the guys pointing at each other. Rich sliding down in a huff his shoulders propped against the front of the sofa for support so he can still see the TV,  
"Happy baby?" Rich faintly huffed.  
"I AM NOT A..."  
"I SAID ENOUGH!" Snapped Rose  
"Sorry Rose." The boys replied in unison.

Grabbing the remote Rose set up the cable box for the event. The first 30 minutes was the boring pre-show thing WCW just started doing, all it basically was a recap of all the stories that led to this evenings matches. Rose's mind kept drifting off, granted she invited everyone over but she was only interested in one match. Then she was shaken from her daydream type state.  
"HEY Rose…They're talking about your boyfriend…." She knew they didn't mean the guy she had been seeing recently.  
"Oh knock it off. " She turned to sit to see the screen, yep the pre-show got to the point of talking about this strange tag match.

_# This will indeed be a hard fight for The Stinger what could be going through his head this moment. Word only came down moments ago this would be a single elimination match with…NO DQs. So will the big man & his partner try to keep Sting in the ring, or try to take Luger out first so they can then focus on The Stinger without Interference? #_

Rose faintly whispered to herself more then the others. "This is not good." She remembered she was told not to worry, but she couldn't help it. Was the announcement just part of an angle of some kind? She knew she had to trust everything would be OK but she just had a bad feeling. Matt looked over at her before standing up. He walked over slipping into the love seat next to Rose.  
"Hey…relax ok? I am sure everything will be fine…Hey they may even win." His last little statement said to try to joke with her. Rose just looked over at him; Matt had seen that look before. "Don't even tell me it is one of those 'gut instinct' things of yours. I am sure it is all part of an act." He leaned over giving Rose a light hug before standing up returning to the sofa. Rose weakly smirked glad at least someone was positive. Just then the door opened & in walked Jay Re, Rose's boyfriend. She smiled as she moved her legs to let him sit.  
He said & laughed. "I can't believe you guys actually follow this junk….and believe it is real."  
"Some is & some isn't" Piped Rich.  
"What ever" Jay leaned over giving Rose a light kiss. "At least I know you don't believe it is real"  
"Well some injuries can really happen."  
"Whatever" Jay stands up heading for the door "I'm going to grab some food, I'll be back after the freak factory leaves." He heads out shutting the door behind him.  
"Why do you let him call us that?" Krys asked.  
"He means it as a joke, his friends aren't much more normal themselves."  
"Have you even met ANY of his friends yet?" Matt wondered.  
"Um..."  
"He doesn't know about your hopeful job yet does he?" Rich asked lucking preventing her from answering the last question.  
"Nope" Rose left it at that as the group focuses back on the TV. Jay's interruption already made most of the group miss the first match; luckily the first match normally is nothing important.

* * *

Sting was in his dressing room pacing as normal getting himself psyched up. Most of the time not even paying attention to the small monitor in the room. Luger just did the best he could to stay out of his way. He watched the monitor in case Rude or Vader tired to pull something before the match & also so he knew when it was their cue to head for the curtains. He just looked over at his tag partner time to time… "Just remember we are walking out as a team tonight…" Sting stopped pacing but still fidgeting in place.  
"I know…You would think I would hold it longer."  
"Can't they hold it off changing?"  
"You know they won't"  
"Well you did agree to it."  
"I know…I know." He almost sighed then stopped himself & began to pace again. Luger just chuckled realizing he was bringing his partner's energy down. Glancing over at the monitor, he got up walking to the door.  
"Going for a walk to clear me head…keep an ear out for the cue." He walked out not waiting for a reply.


	8. Chapter 8

(See Pro-log for disclaimer)

Finally Sting stopped so he wouldn't wear himself out, but still mentally working himself up. It was getting near the end & they should head out soon…but where is Lex? He walked out of the room looking both ways for any sign of him. He headed for the curtains maybe he was already there. One of the crew stopped him, the look in his eyes partly already answered the members question but he said it anyways.  
"Where is your partner?"  
"No clue, went for a walk last I heard." His being asked meant Lex was not up in this area either.  
"Ok be right back sir." The crew member took off running as Sting just walked over some boxes faintly pacing this time more out of worry. This was unlike Lex, even more so with him being so worried about the match. Within a few minutes the crew member was back.

"The staff is going to look for him…but if they can't find him in time, Mr. Bischoff said your have to fight it handicapped" This was not sitting well with him, Lex was his backup.  
"How long till the match?"  
"Not long enough for you to help look."  
"Nothing gets past you guys does it?"  
"We try not to…" Sting just shook his head; they try to not let anything get by them. Yet they lost track of one of the wrestlers for the main event. Looking towards the curtains he took a deep breath before he walked to his mark as the match before his was just ending. He didn't see his opponents either…normally each side would be waiting. Just then he saw a stage hand running to the person in charge of the sound & video. He then heard his music cued, it was a second or two before he walked out, they must not have been able to fine Lex. If they had they wouldn't have changed their music.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK…" All four of Rose's friends turned they heads to look at her. Almost asking by their looks what got into her. Shaking their heads they looked back to the TV. That is when they realized the reason for her outburst.  
_#on the screen was a video of Vader & Rude. Vader spoke as Rude just stood there. "Stinger…Stinger…You faced the White Castle of Fear…That will be NOTHING Compared to the pain you will feel tonight." The Video when off & Vader's music cued up, both men walked out with Harley Race behind them. #_

Rose almost couldn't watch, but a part of her felt she had to…this had to of been planned didn't it?

* * *

The bell rang & Rick started the assault on Sting…actually looked like they were trying to do it as a tag set up…He already knew that would not last long and it didn't within the first few minutes as he began to gain the upper hand Vader climbed into the ring to place a few hard punched into Sting's chest. This twin assault lasted for nearly ten minutes when Sting began to gain his rush of energy he was known for, he tried to battle both men back. He then tried to focus on Rude, within minutes he managed to get Rude into a pinning combination…1…2…Vader caught him from behind. Sting's momentum was draining, he almost debated quitting, but he knew that was not an option. If he quit, Rude & Vader would still try to ruin him. His face paint pealing, a small cut across his forehead, blood, sweat, & flaking paint was all making it hard for him to see…He swung at anything coming near him. A few times he felt he had nothing left, one time he was almost knocked out…yet he was not pinned…why? He knew why, Vader was keeping his word about how much pain Sting would feel this night. Sting then heard cheers…Was someone coming down to help? Had to be he wasn't looking so hot & he didn't think they would cheer for someone coming down to help Vader or Rude. He then refocused his mind rolled just in time to miss a falling Vader…Rolling back over draping an arm over the big man. 1…2…3 Vader was out…well by the rules anyways. Standing up only to slump into a corner. He could barely make out the action going on in front of his own face, he just heard the pounding of canvas….1…2…3.

The match was over. He heard the new music cue up, someone reached for his shoulder almost blindly swinging till a hand grabbed the fist. Luger's voice filled his ears.  
"I'm here…relax" Nodding Sting moved to try to get out of the ring a grimace of pain on his face. Luger helped Sting to the back, just passed the curtain he collapsed blacking out.

* * *

The show went off the air & Rose turned the TV off standing. She grabbed the cordless phone & began to walk up stairs. Going into the bathroom she shut the door turning the sink on. Setting the phone down she began to splash her face. Worry gripped at her more then sadness.

Sting was lying down on a sofa back in the locker room area, His eyes opening then closing again because of the bright lights mixed with pounding head did not make a good combo.  
"Feels like I got hit with a Mack truck." He groaned trying to move but a paramedic told him to lay still.  
Luger just shook his head. "Close enough…Vader"  
"Where the hell were you man?" His voice getting a bit hoarse.  
"Just relax I can tell you the details later…just say for now I was…well tied up at the moment." Sting tried to laugh but then cringed…The paramedic then spoke, his tone faintly serious.  
"I don't think laughter is the best medicine right now…We need to take you to the hospital for X-rays. Hopefully that will be all."

"Think I can at least walk to the ambulance?"  
"Well your back & legs seem OK for the most part…you did some how manage to walk from the ring…so I guess so if you're that determined to be a show off."  
Sting & Lex almost said in unison "Gurneys make too easy targets." Sting slowly sat up swinging his legs around & carefully stood. Lex took his arm before he had a chance to even fall. All three of them walked towards the loading dock slowly before going into the ambulance to head for the local hospital.

* * *

Turning off the water Rose was getting ready to head back down when the phone rang, she leaned against the wall of the hall way as she answered it; she heard foot steps from the living room heading for the stairs as they could try to listen. Her voice as she answered was not exactly her normal cheery self.  
"Ello?…Yes…speaking…Ello again sir…I understand fully sir…Just glad for the chance…Yes I know the place… OK no problem…Um Sir…yes…was that what was planned to happen?" Her voice faintly sounded hopeful. "Oh…" The hopeful sound dropping from her voice. "How is he then?...Ok sir thank you." She hung up the call; walking back down stairs she puts the phone back on the cradle before she sat down. The look on her face her friends couldn't tell what was up.

"Well?" Matt asked.  
"I got the job…I begin training after school next Friday down at ECW's Arena."  
"That's great" Matt seemed to become the spokesman for the group.  
"So how come you don't look excited…Happy at least?"  
"Sting did get hurt…They are not sure how bad yet. Th…they're taking him to the hospital now for X-rays. So far since he did walk away they cleared him on any leg or spinal injuries" Rose sighed faintly realizing at least this was some good news mixed with the bad.

* * *

Steven was cleaned up and lying in a hospital bed asleep. His arm was in a sling at the moment. Lex was sitting in the chair near the bed; his mind kept running through the events of the night. He kept wondering if it could have been prevented. He then lifted his head seeing the Dr. He got up & walked over towards him in the hall. "So…how bad is he?"  
"Not as bad as it could have been from what we were told happened tonight."  
"Ya…I know" Lex's eyes moved down still blaming himself.  
"He is lucky you got there when you did…He must have an angel on his shoulder."  
Lex looked up almost a chuckle. "Something like that Doc. So OK what's the damage?"  
"Well I am only supposed to tell family or his employer…Actually you're lucky we even allowed you to stay in his room this late."

"Ya I guess…then again we didn't even get him in here till late."  
A voice came from down the hall heading towards them. "Well I am his employer, so you can tell me & he is allowed to hear"  
Lex looked a faint nod. "Hey Eric."  
"OK if that is what you wish come with me." The Dr. turned heading down the hall into a small waiting room that at this time was empty all three of them sat down. The Dr. opening the chart.

"Well Mr. Borden currently has a fractured wrist, A few bruised ribs, of course the cut on his head that needed a few stitches. We are just keeping him overnight to make sure there are no other complications, since Mr. Luger here did mention that he did black out for a short period of time. A nurse is splinting the wrist now, while he is still sleeping so he does not move it by accident."  
"Can we stay?" Lex wondered not wanting to leave his friend after he already dropped the ball.  
"Well he will be out for a while still I think…I don't want him to have too much company."  
"Lex you can stay as you're not on the card tomorrow."  
"Thanks Eric." Lex walked out of the room heading back to Steven's. He walked inside, sitting down again, then closing his eyes, to try to rest. Eric Bischoff just looked to the Dr.

"So, how long are we talking about?"  
"Depends how fast he heals I would say normally a month or two if he is very careful, but because of the job I wouldn't suggest him trying to wrestle with that wrist any sooner than three." The Dr looked down at the chart before closing it. "I know he will push to come back sooner. I have a son that is a big fan of the sport so I know how many in your field push back faster from injuries then most Dr's would suggest. Sorry I can't give anymore information." She stands walking to the door opening it she heads to the nurses station turning the chart in before she heads off.


	9. Chapter 9

(See Pro-log for disclaimer)

The next week was pretty uneventful for Rose. She started not coming into School early & if she did, she avoided the cafeteria. Friday morning came & she began packing her things for school. One of the things she made sure she had in her purse was her ID & her backstage pass as that was the only proof of she could show them when she got to the arena. Through out the week she had wondered how Steven was doing since she had not heard anything since the night he got hurt. Something in her told her he was probably fine considering, she had no odd dreams that week or anything to worry about. When the bell rang at the end of the school day Rose rushed for the bus she needed. Of course Matt was trying to follow.

"YO ROSIE WAIT UP!" Rose didn't even slow down, but then again it was a brisk walk not a run so Matt caught up.  
"Rose I asked you to wait."  
"I'm going to be late"  
"Well I am coming along…"  
"You can't, remember last time you came to an arena with me…this isn't a field trip Matt." Rose got on the bus Matt slid into the seat next to her.  
"I'm coming with you like it or not. You…you will be coming home late...someone needs to protect you." He said just trying to find an excuse to tag along.

"Ya but who will protect you…and you can't come in."  
"We will see" Rose just rolled her eyes & remained silent the rest of the trip including the cab they took from the subway to the arena. Walking up to the front doors Rose knocked, she waited a minute or two & knocked again.  
"I wonder if there is a side or back entrance…I don't remember one when I was here before. Wait over there Matt." She points at a bench, Matt reluctantly walks over sitting. Rose began to walk round the building no door really sticks out as her till she thought she heard something. She quickened her pace just in time to see a door close that blended pretty well into wall. Walking over she knocks a few time. It barely opens, an older looking man looks out.

"Practices only…NO FANS!" He begins to shut the door.  
"No wait…please, I'm JadeRose…They're expecting me."  
The door begin to open again the man looks her over. "Is that so kid, let me go check." The door closes again before she even have a chance to mention her tag along. She slowly started tapping her foot not liking the long wait, when the door finally opens again.  
"Ok come on in…"  
"Um I have a slight problem. One of my friends didn't like the thought of my coming alone, so he tagged along. Can he come in if he stays out of trouble, I really don't want to leave him out here alone?"

The man's eyes narrowed, He didn't like the thought of one kid, much less two. "Ya I guess…hurry up though."  
"OK thanks." Rose took off back towards the front she motioned Matt who got up & ran towards her & they both headed inside the building. They reached the front area looking around then moved to some seats near the front to sit while they wait.  
"Man this place is a dump…" Stated Matt to which Rose promptly elbowed him. "OUCH….Man what you have spikes hidden in there?"  
Rose chuckles "No just good with pressure points…and not every place can be the Civic Center or the Spectrum."

Just then a man with blue eyes & short brown hair came over wearing jeans, a black t-shirt & baseball cap came over. He motioned Rose to follow him, but told Matt to stay put. Rose & the man got to the back & sat down. "So you're Jade hmm?"  
"Well you can call me which ever you wish and you are?"  
"Dan…Consider me your basic training instructor."  
"HEY who let this little punk in here?" Came a voice from the front, Rose blinked for a second as it sounded familiar. Rose wondered what Matt got into now. Dan & She both headed back to the front. Matt wasn't doing anything besides watching the ring where two wrestlers were standing. One was by the ropes; he was nicely built, but not overly. He was being the loud mouth. Danny finally spoke up.

"Richards just cool it, what did he do?"  
"Nothing, he just doesn't belong here" Richards almost whined.  
"He is a friend of someone we are training for the big guys."  
"Who?" Richards turns more to face the walkway where Dan & Rose was standing, he gave a faint motion of his head. "Her?"  
"Oh great…can't believe how much he has changed…" Grumbled Rose under her breath causing Dan to turn his head looking at her.  
"What you know Richards?" Rose just nodded some as Dan then looked back to the ring.  
"Yes, her…now just get back to practice & ignore the boy as long as he isn't causing trouble." Dan then turned taking Rose to the back again to talk more.

He motioned to a place for them to sit, as they sat down. He felt he couldn't wait any more wondering about this girls claim. "Ok I have to know, how you know Richards."  
"WWWA, been to a few of their shows. I was buddies with Mr. Tralt."  
"Whoa you want me to believe you're a friend of Tralt's?"  
"Believe it or not…We live near each other."  
"Hold on…I'll be right back" Dan got up heading into one of the offices shutting the door. He came back about ten minutes later & sat down.  
"OK…what don't you know about this job?"  
"Hmmm let me guess you wanted to confirm my claim? Then he told you about the times I helped out?"

"Basically"  
"Well I still need to lean anything I need to know for bigger venues & televised work."  
"That wasn't scheduled to happen till you had some actually work under your belt." They heard a knock at the back door, then it opened & closed again. They saw someone heading towards them. Looking Rose just assumed it was one of the wrestlers by the built that she could make out through the guys jacket. The guy's hood was raised… "Excuse me one minute Rose." Dan stood up walking over to the man,they were just barely out of her ear shot. She couldn't make out any clear words. Just faint chuckles time to time, they started walking back towards her, she tried to turn her head so hopefully they didn't realize she was trying to listen in.

Dan sat back down, while the stranger just kind a stood there for a few moment before he leaned towards her speaking just a little louder than a whisper to Rose. "So…I hear my charm has a few secrets." Rose nearly jumps out of her seat to face him. A part of her wanted to give him a hug, but then remembered this was currently business. She was still concerned though, she chuckled answering his statement.  
"Ya I guess a few…So how are you doing? Ye sure know how to scare a girl."  
Steven almost laughed but prevented himself the best he could as it still hurt to laugh too much. "Hey sorry, something went wrong."

"NO KIDDING…Sorry, So what's the story?" At this point Dan got up heading to the front to keep an eye on things as he was pretty sure no more work was getting done today.  
"The Drs. want me out of the ring at least two month." He lowers his hood with his one good hand & sits.  
"Well that isn't good…"  
"Actually I wanted to take a short break, Just was not planning on spending it recuperating. They keep saying I was lucky Lex showed up when he did."  
"OK and what was that all about, ever find out why he was late?"  
A light sigh as he answered. "Rude & Vader got him jumped before the match, tied him up & tossed him in the back of one of the equipment trucks." Rose tried not to laugh, because the result of it was not funny. Steven saw her almost turning blue in the face.

He smiled lightly trying to get her to relax. "Hey it's OK you can laugh. I nearly did when I first heard it…the mental picture alone" Rose then did laugh, Steven started to laugh then stopped his face stiffening.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Bull."  
"Part of my injuries is bruised ribs." Just the sound of it along made Rose cringe.  
"Oh well I think your done training for now, how bout I give you a ride home?"  
"Can you drive with your wrist like that?"  
"No Problem…"  
"Oh Matt is with me."

"The ringleader?" Steven asked and Rose almost chuckled liking that nickname for Matt.  
"Ya he refused to let me travel down here alone."  
"Ah OK…good friend I guess go get him."  
"OK" Rose got up walking to the front. She grabbed Matt who was too busy watching to see her approach him. Motioning him to follow he grabbed their bags & followed Rose to the back.  
His mouth nearly dropped Seeing Steven. "Close your trap Matt or you'll catch flies"

"Hey…you couldn't even see my mouth." Rose just lightly tapped the side of her head with her finger. "NOW KNOCK THAT OFF…" Rose just laughed as the three of them left the building getting into Steven's rental & they headed off dropping Matt at home first. Reaching Rose's house they pulled up in front.  
"I never found out how often I go in to train?"  
"Well from what I heard you don't need much. I would suggest you call the arena & ask for Dan, he will tell you when to come in. Of course once I am back in the ring & WCW is heading this way I will make sure they contact you."  
"Um…how long you going to be in Philly for, or are you heading home soon to get some rest?"

"Most likely head for home sometime this weekend…don't worry, I'll be in touch. Take care."  
"OK, thanks for the ride again." Rose opened her door, then got out grabbing her bag. Steven watched her till she got in, and then he took off for the hotel he was staying at. The next month & a half Rose worked maybe six times. Every time she was taught something new, she picked it up within a few tries. Mr. Gordon even joked a few times about not wanting to give her up to WCW. It was quite a compliment to Rose hearing that. It would have been nice to start local, be able to stay home, not leave her parents or Jay, but she did have a contract signed & it felt better having the 'big talent' pick you up. Another reason Rose didn't work much was because the Prom was coming up so she was busy helping to plan that & get her dress ready, make any alterations that had to be done. She was also getting bi-weekly calls from Steven, he wanted to know how training was going. That & they just chatted about normal stuff, sometimes once off the phone she felt a little odd. Talking to an adult about stupid high school stuff, yet at the same time it made her feel better if something was bothering her.


	10. Chapter 10

(See Pro-log for disclaimer)

Prom night came, Rose was in the middle of getting ready when she heard the phone rining. Kicking the one shoe she had on back off, she walked to her bedroom door & opened it as her mom handed her the cordless phone.  
"Ello Steven." She answered in a cheery tone.  
_"Am I getting that predicable?"  
_"No I'm just a good guesser. I can't stay on long." Rose was already trying to get back on her shoes, man how she hated high heels, but she knew flats would not look right in the dress or photos with Jay.

_"Oh the prom is tonight isn't it?" _He slightly felt bad that it slipped his mind.  
"Yes & Jay will be here any minute."  
_"Ok have fun…stay safe."  
_"Why shouldn't I be safe?"  
_"No reason, just saying."  
_"Ok Bye Steven."  
_"Bye."_

She hung up the phone placing it on her dressing table as she applied some makeup. She then carefully walked to her full length mirror. She slowly gave a turn, her dress a strapless royal blue gown that dipped ever so faintly in the front. The hem of the dress was about knee high in the front that swept downward to nearly floor length in the back. She wore a pair of high heel pumps dyed in the same color that held a tiny jewel on the back, that was only seen when she moved just right to raise the hem of the dress. Around her neck a choker of pearls the center had a hanging jewel almost the same shade of blue as her dress. Her hair was done in braids circling her head almost like a crown with a few curls falling around her face. When she heard the door bell she grabbed her purse & headed down stairs.

Rose & Jay pulled up at the prom. He stepping from the limo first extending a hand for her to take which she did & they made their way inside. They were seated with Krys & her date, Tommy & his date, lastly Melissa & her date. Most of the night was fun, Rose actually managed to get Jay on the dance floor a few times. Of course about thirty minutes into the prom Rose & most of the other girls already had they shoes off & under the tables. It was getting late & they were still waiting for the photographer to come around for the table shots. Melissa walked back to the table tapping Rose on the shoulder.

"I'm going to the ladies room. If they come for the photos before I get back. Ask them to wait & come get me?"  
"Sure no problem." About ten minutes went by when someone came around to tell them they were next on the list. Melissa was not back yet so Rose excused herself from the table & walked off into the lobby heading for the ladies room. She didn't see anyone inside but she walked rest of the way in. "Melissa?...Ello anyone in here?"  
"Just the rats." Came a voice behind her she turned facing Stephanie & this other girl Kate.

"Guess your speaking about yourselves." Rose almost hissed before she even realized what she had said. "Sorry that wasn't right of me…Have you two seen Melissa?" She honestly tried to be apologetic She never wanted problems firm the two of them & that stood even more true on this night.

"Yep." Answered Stephanie.  
"You just missed her." Kate chimed in as the two of them moved closer causing Rose to back up more into the bathroom.  
"What you two want?" She could tell by their behavior they had not come in to use the bath room.  
"We just want to handle some unfinished business." Kate stepped forward pushing Rose's shoulder.

"Come on guys, this isn't the place for fights."  
"Any place is a good place." Stephanie told her with a sneer as Rose was looking around. There had to be some way out of this. She didn't want to fight, she hated fighting, didn't want to try to fight two girls…at the Prom no less.  
"What did I ever do to the two of you?"  
"You know what you did to me Rose." Snared Stephanie.  
"And I just don't like you." Smirked Kate.  
"More like follow the leader." Once again Rose opened her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Why you BITCH!…" Kate made a lunge at Rose, some how Rose side stepped it only to get hit with a punch to the head from Stephanie. A low growl came from Rose her tongue liked at some blood in the corner of her mouth. Then she realized she had to focus, seeing an opening she tried to take it diving next to Stephanie. No such luck she was grabbed by the waist of her dress & dropped to the ground.  
"No fancy tricks this time…no more warnings Rose." Stephanie just began kicking Rose, after a few Kate walked over joining in. After a few more the two of them picked her up, a weak smile washed over Rose's lips.  
"What's so funny?" Kate near demanded her to tell them.

"Nah-dv-ga a-ya nah-dv-ga ne-hi tso-i" Rose nearly spoke in a low hiss like tone as blood dripped from her lips, her eyes almost in a dead stare.  
"What is that shit?" Kate asked slamming Rose against the wall, her head slamming against it.  
"Do to me… do to you three." A content smile passed Rose's lips as she gave a emotionless laugh.  
"Bloody wacko." Kate tossed Rose towards the sinks, her midsection crashed into the sink as her head crashed into the mirror cracking it.  
"Let's scram before someone comes to check out the noise." Stephanie warned Kate, both girls turned walking over as Rose slid to the floor bleeding & blacking out.

Jay was waiting about five minutes when Melissa came back to the table sitting down. "Melissa where is Rose?"  
"I don't know I went to get a drink."  
"She went to look for you a few minutes ago."  
"Well maybe I just missed her & she decided to use it while she was in there?"  
Just then there was a commotion in the lobby. They could hear some of the staff yelling. Most students blocked it out as they figured it was either a gate crasher or someone trying to sneak beer in. Jay didn't though…maybe he had been around Rose too much, but just had one of those feeling. Standing up he made his way to the door peeking out. He saw two girls arguing with staff. It looked as if they were in a fight of some kind. He didn't know if it was with each other or what. Looking around he saw the alcove for the rest rooms but that was all. He turned walking back to the table. Krys looked over at him as he was biting his bottom lip.

"Jay…what is it?"  
"Looks like two girls got in a fight, one I think is that girl Rose said was starting with her in school, but I am not sure & I don't see Rose out there any where. Do me a favor see if you can get to the restroom & find her?"  
"I shouldn't if someone got the staff riled up."  
"SOME ONE CALL THE PARAMEDICS " Jay's heart sunk hearing a staff member, he knew that was not good. He took off running for the lobby. He didn't see the girls at this point, but saw some of the staff near the restroom.  
"What happened?" Julia stepped out of the ballroom touching Jason's arm as he spoke again. "Someone…what happened?"  
One of the teachers near the back of the group walked over to them. "Please go back into the ballroom."

"Not till I get an answer."  
"Son please go back in. There is nothing here to worry yourself about."  
"Julia go back in please." Instructed Jason before looking back at the teacher. "First off I am not your son. Second my date is missing…Lastly I saw some of the teachers arguing with two girls. ONE OF WHICH…" He stopped himself to take a deep breath to calm himself down. "One of which I believe has a grudge against my date. I then hear something about paramedics?" Just a few moments pass and they show up wheeling a stretcher through the lobby heading for the bathroom. The teacher offers a sigh looking at Jason.

"You Rose's date?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Seems she was jumped. Over the music & everything no one heard anything, we are holding the two girls till their parents & than police get here." As he was being told this Jay's face grow grimmer. He couldn't believing his ears, yes she was threatened but he never expected it to have been this bad. Turning he runs into the ballroom & to his table. Gathering up Rose's items he leans to Krys barely filling her in on the details before running off again just in time to see them loading Rose into the ambulance. He walked out wanting to ride with her, but he was refused, sighing he just hands them her purse.

* * *

She was out for nearly three days. What puzzled the Drs. is the fact that there was no explanation for her sleep like state. They couldn't call it a coma, because she was faintly responsive when bothered too much. It was more like a child not wanting to get up for school. An even bigger puzzle to them was her injuries, or better yet the lack of them. When she was brought in there were outward signs of possible internal injuries, but none were found on the tests. She was beat up, & bruised, it seemed her greatest injury were the multi-lacerations on her head. Even they were shallow enough not to need stitches.

Slowly her eyes opened against her minds wishes. Well at least the room was dark. she couldn't really remember what happened. Her last clear memory was getting ready for the prom that night. Slowly she tried turning her head to look around. Well she was in a hospital that much she could figure. The Room was a normal size; nice colors at least they wasn't monotone or depressing like most people joke about hospitals being, on a table across the room were some flowers & cards. As her eyes were scanning the controls to find the call button the door opened, the nurse that walked in stopped in her tracks seeing Rose's eyes open.  
"Water?" Rose tried to whisper, but it was more liked mouthed the word with a dry voice. The nurse nodded walking heading out. She came back a few minutes later a Dr following behind her. The nurse handed Rose the water then left. The Dr walked over checking her over as she tried to take a sip.

"You can talk to me Doc I don't bite." She smiled then winced the corners of her mouth still dry.  
"Well you're an amazing woman. How you feel?" He asked looking at her chart.  
"Well the last few hours are foggy & I have a killer headache."  
"Few hours? You have been out almost three days."  
"Oh…" The Dr looked a little shocked by her lack of reaction. "Well now that I am awake when can I go home?"  
"After we double-check every thing…People said you took on hell of a beating. If that is true your quite resilient. Can you sit forward for me?"

"Sure…" Rose sat the glass down careful moving so she could lean forward, she gave a faint cringe because of how stiff she was. She was hearing the Dr hemming & hawing over something.  
"Ok you can lie back again." Rose slowly lowers herself back into place. "Do cuts or bruises tend to heal fast on you?"  
"Yes." The Dr just nodded…why did she start feeling like a lab rat?  
"I'll be back in a little bit. If you want to get out of bed I would suggest calling a nurse just in case." With that he turned & left the room.  
About an hour later Rose's mother showed up, walking into the room she headed right for her daughter's side giving her a hug, Rose could hear her crying.  
"Shhh mom its ok…your baby is fine." Her mother let go of her offering a faint smile.

"You're so mature for your age. From what I heard bounced back like rubber too, already fighting to get home. You had everyone scared to death."  
"Everyone? Where has Jay been? Had you contacted my job?"  
"Well of course the family was worried about you, except your father. Then again he always had such faith in you."  
"More like faith in the Lady." _'and my training.' _ Her mother nodded.  
"Jay oddly has not been around." Rose sighed closing her eyes; a part of her didn't feel it was so odd. She knew Jay despised hospitals; he spent so much time in them as a kid. If he came back after she was out fine, if not it was not meant to be. Reopening her eyes her mother continued.

"I found ECW's number in your paper & left a message for Dan letting him know you may not be in for a while."  
"Well I will be glad just to be out of here…begin to work out, my body feels like it is in mud. Whoever you talked to at the arena, did they say anything about contacting the other group?" Her mother just shook her head.  
Then the Dr walked in. "Well once these are signed your free to go. If you have any major problems I suggest you come back in to get rechecked."  
"I'll make sure she does." Her mother took the papers reading them over before signing them because Rose was still a minor, she then got ready to leave the hospital.

It was a few more days & sadly Rose was not sleeping well. She was having dreams, more like nightmares as slowly the events of the accident coming back to her mind. She was down at breakfast when she finally asked what was on her mind. "What happened to my attackers?" Her mother was a bit stumped as she was not expecting the question so suddenly.  
"Well they were caught while still at the prom. They are both on house arrest till all the charges are handled. Most likely the word of the staff & the paramedics about the state you were in when found…well a good chance; they will end up in Juvenile Hall for a year or two. Once they're eighteen who knows." Rose just nodded finishing her meal that was all she needed to hear. She walked over kissing her mother's cheek then headed out for school. She looked fine at this point except for a few cuts on her face most of which her hair could cover. Most of the day was fine besides the fact that most people tried staying clear of her for some reason. It was Friday so after school she stored her stuff & got on the bus to head for the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

(See Pro-log for disclaimer)

Rose made her way around to the employee's entrance of the arena, Dan was the one that opened the door. His mouth dropped for a second out of shock seeing her after what he was told happened before he spoke. "You came to watch the practice right?"  
"Nope work."  
"You sure you ready?"  
"Man why does everyone ask me thatm I am fine…Even if I was wrestling I could handle it. Well if I had the skills to wrestle"  
"OK come on in." Rose walked in waited for Dan to shut the door before he took her up to the front, they sat listening to the sparring matches as Dan began going over a list of different equipment. Tomorrow night was a televised event & if Rose really felt up to it she was more than welcomed to come in & work. As they were chatting one of the guys walked up to them. He had medium brown to reddish hair, his eyes faintly deep-set & tall. His voice was some what deep yet oddly familiar.

"Danny boy who's the new chick." Rose looked up, she knew who he looked a lot like, but knew it wasn't possible. A faint smile crossed her lips when she realized who it was. The big man looked back almost wondering what the inside joke was.  
"Ello Brian I'm Rose." She stood up to face him before offering to shake his hand; of course her head was still tilted some to look at him. She could tell he was trying to study her.  
"I feel we have met before." He told her, Rose almost chuckled as she took a finger motioning Brian downward. She then leaned closer whispering to him, his eyes widened faintly.

His voice low as he replied. "That was you? You tell anyone I swear…"  
"Hey relax why you think I whispered it."  
"Ok cool…you that good you should think of expanding past ring tech."  
"I'm hoping to one day."  
"Ok see you two around."  
Rose sat back down looking at Dan, once against stumped. "You always make friends that easily? Primetime can be a bit of an…ego at times."  
"Sometimes yes sometimes no. Let's just say he has seen some of my skills before." Dan laughed then went back to going over the checklist with Rose.

The night went off well the only problem was some out of control fans, but that was pretty much any night at ECW. The next day Steven called.  
_"Hey Jade. How's my charm?"_  
"Been better…I…I expected you to call sooner."  
_"What's wrong? I normally call you after I know you did a show. Nothing different then normal, right?"_  
"No one told you what happened about a week ago?" Her voice showed her disbelief.  
_"No…about a week ago would have been your prom. Everything ok?"_ He was going to ask if she had fun, but her tone of voice already hinted she didn't.

"Let's just say I shoulder of listened better when you told me to stay safe. I am OK now though, enough of me. When should you be getting back in the ring?"  
_"Any day now, just as soon as the bookers get me in a spot."_  
"Ah OK cool, I'll be keeping an eye out. Well let me let you go."  
_"OK, Jade hopefully you'll be on the road with us soon after school lets out. Bye,"  
_"Bye." Hanging up the phone Rose went to take a shower as it felt like she still had soda in her hair.

* * *

Steven hung up the phone & thought for a bit, Rose wasn't exactly sounding like herself. What did he miss? Well it was Sunday so he really doubted he would reach anyone today. Getting up he grabbed his bag he headed for the gym for his daily workout. Over the next month they didn't talk, but Steven did mange to find out bits & pieces about why Rose wasn't exactly herself. Rose was laying in a hammock in the back yard scribbling some sort of drawing when her mom walked out handing her the phone.

"It's your boss Rose." Her mom informed her as she took a hold of it.  
"OK" Taking the phone placing it to her ear "Ello Dan."  
_"Try higher on the chain."  
_"Oh Sorry Mr. Bischoff. What can I help you with?"  
_"I want you to come to New Jersey next week. We are having Thunder there & I want to see if you're as good as Dan is claiming."  
_"Sure thing, all black like at ECW?"  
_"Yes, and Rose no entourage this time."  
_"Sure thing Sir."  
_"OK a car will get you around five. Bye."  
_"Bye sir." She clicked the phone off resting it next to her. A smile crossed her lips at the thought of actually being able to show her work off. She just hopes she doesn't mess up from nerves. She just has to keep the mind-set it is just like any other show, it's not the big guys & it's not on a major show.

* * *

The night of Thunder came & Rose began to get ready. By 4:30 she was ready, she was sitting downstairs in black jeans, a hooded shirt & sneakers. Her hair was braided down her back to help keep it in place & out of her eyes. She leaned the point of ring assistance was to keep things running smoothly, stay out-of-the-way of the action & to be seen as little as possible by the fans. About quarter of she got up grabbing her small backpack, she told her mom she was heading out to wait for the ride. Kissing her good-bye she went out side to wait, as she did she was practicing different defensive stances as well as a few punches & kicks, her mind working almost as if she was sparing with some unseen force.

A silver car pulled up out front & honked, this caused Rose to jump, she didn't even realize she was that wrapped up in her practicing. She knew must have looked like a complete fool to who ever the driver was, the window rolled down a familiar voice inside called out "Come on Jadie we don't have all night." Bending down she grabbed her bag almost laughing as she headed down the steps sliding in the front seat she tossed the small bag in the back.  
Her tone she was of course joking. "IF it wasn't the fact you are most likely old enough to be my father…I would think you're sweet on me Steven."

"Why is that?" He asked just keeping an eye on the road. The sky getting cloudy he reached up removing his sunglasses resting them in a holder near by. "And I doubt I am as old as your father."  
"Well if you're here I assume you have a match. Which means you have more important things to-do then pick up a member of the stage crew."  
"Well let's say I wish to protect my good luck charm."  
"OK how long will that reputation follow me?" She said with a chuckle resting her elbow on the arm rest turning her head to look out the window.  
"My guess…never. You picked the name Jade & jade is claimed to be a very lucky stone." Oddly she didn't say anything her mind drifting elsewhere. As they stopped at a red light he looked at her.

"Hey Rose?"  
"Hmmm?" She turned her head looking at him.  
"I heard what happened. I am sorry, but if it counts for anything you look great…you been working out some?" He almost blinked looking ahead again glad the light had turned green. _'Man that did sound so much like a pick up line. What you saying man?'_ Steven faintly chastised himself, he hoped she didn't take it the wrong way.  
"Ya some I guess…I figure being a smaller size might help with speed & making it easy to stay out of the way." She looked over at him & she could tell something made him uneasy.  
"Hey Steven…relax OK, thanks for the compliment. Nice to know someone noticed." She smiled then went back to looking out the window. One could almost feel the tension easy up when he realized his comment wasn't as bad as it sounded. They pull to the back of the arena & get out. They walk across the lot to the door heading in.

"OK I'm going to check in with Mr. Bischoff to find out who I report to. I'll catch you in a bit Steven."  
"OK see you later." Rose reached in her bag removing her pass when she noticed she wasn't wearing it. She then headed down one hall to find the office she knocked.  
"Come in" She opened the door walking in, Eric was just hanging up the phone looking up towards the open door.  
"Good you got here OK. Go to the front of the house & find Alex. He will fill you in with your duties tonight."  
"OK sir." She turned walking out, Eric was already back looking over papers for the night. Reaching the ramp way she asked the person on the board who Alex was, he was pointed out as the guy near the ring checking a few wires. She walked out & stood near the barricade. She just watched him for a few moments. She had learned sometimes the best way to learn is watching. She then realized her mind was drifting other places so she spoke up.

"Ello Alex?"  
"Yep who is asking?"  
_'Man he is kind of cute, but too much attitude.'_ She thought as she watched him. He then looked over his shoulder at her. A smile crept over his face as he turned more to face her, sometimes she even wondered how she does it.  
"Yes I am Alex…You must be the gold child I kept hearing about." He walked closer the smile never leaving his face.  
"Golden child?" Rose questioned suddenly feeling self conscious.  
"Ya you know, smart, quick wit, learns fast."  
"Well I don't know about the name, but if they were talking about Rose or Jade, that is me & I am not sure if I deserve such praise."

"OK let's get started there isn't much for you tonight." They walked off to talk, Rose was basically placed with a few other new guys to handle any props that were needed for tonight. She was also given a small headset radio that they crew uses to talk back & forth when needed, on the radio was a small list of who was to be on each channel. You stayed on your own channel unless trying to call someone else. Done with her instructions she headed to the back of house area again. Looking over a few names on the door she stops outside Sting's she gets ready to knock but hears talking inside.

"Yes…How are the kids?...OK…Love you too…Bye." She took a breath as she lightly shook her head realizing that explained his behavior before. She then knocks on the door.  
"It's open." Rose opened the door peeking her head in. A faint whistle came from her looking around.  
"I guess star status has its perks?"  
"Yep some."  
"Um I, well I over heard some of your conversation. Speaking to family before show time?"  
"Yep, my wife I like to check up on her from the road. See how her & my kids are doing."

"Ah that explains you comfortable charm."  
"What does?" Steven grabs his bag & heads into an adjacent room.  
"Being a father…Responsible, but yet also playful. Still a kid at heart yourself."  
"Nice perspective."  
"Thanks…well I will head out so you can finish getting ready." Rose headed out the door letting it close behind her. She just leaned against the wall till it was time to get in position.

The show went off without a hitch. Everything was great. Rose began traveling with the group the next week. She traveled up to the week before school was set to go back into session. Of course there was a few mistakes, a few close calls. Her Birthday came while on the road. She was feeling a little down as she had never been away from her family on her birthday before. WCW was in California not more than an hour from Steven's home so he took Rose on a little ride. Once at his place she was surprised by him & his wife with a small party. Susan is a lovely woman. Rose even had a chance to meet his kids. School started up again in September & it was back to the part-time work schedule. When ever Rose had time she would scribble brainstorm ideas for angles & then fax them in about once a month to WCW headquarters. It wasn't until her next birthday that she was offered a more standard contract. Her duties would stay more or less the same for now, but had the option to expand.

The End of Part one...Part two 'Enter the Shadow'

(Final Stats to new version. Chapters: 11, Word Count: 20,507)


End file.
